Such a device is disclosed in DE 198 19 698 A1.
Therein the socket formed on the attachment to which the plug-in element is joined by a snap fastening is in the form of a circumferential collar. If such a collar lies in an adjacent surface of the attachment running concavely over the circumference of this ring, a plastic component of this kind is extremely difficult to manufacture, since the molds required for making it cannot be stripped out reasonably unless they are subjected to a complicated division.
To create a remedy, the problem with which the present invention is concerned is solved by a configuration of the generic device according to the present invention.
The solution according to the invention is based on the general idea of reducing the circumferentially continuous ring in the known device for holding the attachment to arms situated circumferentially opposite one another and connecting them by fastening means to the plug-in element such that, despite the individual arms of the receiver which are less stiff than a collar, an all-around stable connection capable of stress is assured. The circumferential spaces between the arms permit a simple stripping out of the manufacturing molds.
An appropriate embodiment of the invention is the subject of the sub-claims.
An especially advantageous embodiment is represented in the drawing.
Preferred embodiments are shown in the figures.